Microelectromechanical switches (MEMS) have been shown to have very low losses at very high frequencies. Compared to traditional active microwave switches based on transistors or diodes, the quality factors (i.e., 1/Ron Coff, where Ron is the resistance of the switch in the ON-state and Coff is the capacitance in the OFF-state) of MEMS switches are very high. Therefore, MEMS microwave components are suitable for in many types of applications.
High quality MEMS switches enable the construction of electrical systems with greatly improved functionality and flexibility. Such systems can be electrically re-configured to perform many different electrical functions without a loss of significant operating quality. However, if the electromechanical switches, control circuitry for the switches, and conductive traces among which the electrical reconfiguration is done are fabricated on different substrates, such benefits would not be as significant. Monolithic fabrication is very important for achieving the quality, reliability, functionality, and low-cost of such MEMS systems.